Message In A Bottle
by NovaIce
Summary: Snake is supposed to be on vacation, but oddities arise when a glass bottle is found on the beach. -One Shot- A Third Story of Four I debate on continuing.


**Introduction**

Snake overlooked the calming waves of California, seeing it was a place he could actually enjoy without being pressured, or at least in the back of his mind. It was a first real vacation after all the fighting that was happening. His mind wandered seeing the waves. All in reality he knew that spending a few days wouldn't hurt, reward for being who he was too far fetched. It was time to himself that would really matter.

The smell of the ocean had him wish that his vacation could be longer, but as all good things were, it would all end. He sat in the white, cool sand, looking up at the night sky. It was calming to think that not many like him would be out, especially in California. It made Snake want to head back to Alaska, but couldn't, at least not now. Otacon wanted him to stick around a bit longer, seeing the both of them could use a time off before doing anything more important.

Snake had his fingers sink into the nearby wet sand his body was now soaking. His eyes scanned around, as for a subconcious movement of observing that around him. _Seashells, seashells. seashells. A glass bottle with... something in it? _Snake's curiousity made him gather to his feet. _Why am I doing this, its probably nothing impor- what the? _His eyes caught something inside.

Shaking the bottle, trying to make it more clear, Snake saw a piece of paper rolled, thinking enough on the irony of what his eyes now settled upon. He tried the best he could, trying to get the paper out. He could tell it was recently written. His finger was nearly stuck seeing he could reach it. Fusterated, Snake made his way to solid ground, carefully breaking the glass.

The paper in the bottle unraveled almost immeadiately. The letter seemed not that old and newly written. Snake was growing supicious of his actions. Why would he ramdomly pick up a bottle, to find a message laying inside of it. His hands gripped the semi wet paper, not looking at the words as much as the cries for help. _'Someone help, I just hope I can get someone. Please, I feel trapped. They have been killing us one by one.' _He stopped there, trying to look over the rest of the paper for any other clues, perhaps as to where it came from.

The paper crinkled as Snake found nothing. It was now turning into a determination. A sigh escaped, knowing it would be the end of a calm vacation, at least for now. Adjusting his codec frequency, he gave Otacon a ring. "This is Otacon, is there something you need?"

"Otacon, this is Snake. I hate to break it to you, but looks like something serious came up."

"Ok Snake, let me finish with the chopper and head in your direction. I will see you soon."

It was only moments later as Snake was focused on the letter, reading and rereading it many times. There was nothing like this his eyes had seen, only hearing stories, rumors on such things happening to many, but until now, nothing. Otacon ran up to him, grabbing on to his shoulder.

"Otacon, do you know the saying, "Message in a bottle"?"

"Yeah, you mean how others cry for help."

The message was handed over, Otacon scanned through while adjusting his glasses. Snake kicked the remains of the broken pieces that were the remainder of the bottle. Otacon was folding the paper, handing it back to Snake.

"Snake, even if this message is genuine... it's hard to say how old it really is. Some paper can really stay and look new for years."

Snake gave thought to Otacon's words, if not more than seconds. "Look, I know you may reject anything that can be said in such a letter, or perhaps how old that message really is, but something tells me there's much more."

"A gut feeling?" Otacon asks. "Snake, look, I don't know what to say. Even if that message was wrote recently, how much of a chance do we really have?"

"We will have to try, there are others involved, there has to be..."

"Well..." Otacon was seeing that Snake was now growing more than serious. "All right, but just this once. We didn't come here to not waste our time on some letter. California vacations are supposed to be spent with fun."

Otacon was walking back to the helicopter as Snake peered once more at the note. _Maybe it's more than a cry for help. Seeing this bottle makes me wonder if the message in the bottle was a desperation out of a fear? No where else to turn... Perhaps seeking advice...?_


End file.
